Dokugu Man
by Show Expert 1
Summary: After Davis was bitten by a Dokugumon and was given powers and he must used these powers to fight the criminal scum that live in Odaiba because he was a responsibility to protect the city
1. Spider Bite

"This is one of your average stories. Boy meets girls. Both boys try to impress the same girl. Boy gets powers to protect a city. Oh wait that's not average story. The girl is Kari Kamiya, the girl of my dreams. My name is Davis Motomiya and I bet you're wondering who exactly I am." Davis and his friends were out in the digital world taking care of some bad digimon. It has been a couple years since Malomyotismon was taken down.

"Is it me or is it when we took down Malomyotismon this became far easy." Yolei said.

"Don't get too cocky Yolei." Aquailamon said.

"I know I'm just saying." Yolei said.

"Kari look out." T.K. said as a Kuwagamon was about to attack her, but T.K. and Pegasusmon saved her.

"Thanks T.K." Kari said.

"Let's wrap this up." T.K. said.

"**Golden Noose**." Nerfertimon and Pegasusmon wrapped the gold ring around the digimon.

"Great work T.K." Kari said.

"No problem, we do make a good team." T.K. said.

"Honestly I can't wait for those two to be a couple." Mimi said.

"Guys let's get going. There's still a few digimon and after a long time my father is home." Sora said.

"You got it Sora." Tai said and they went on ahead, but Davis and Exveemon stayed behind.

"Hey Davis you coming?" His friend Ross said.

"I'll be there." Davis said and Ross just ran ahead.

"Davis are you okay?" Exveemon said.

"I don't get it Exveemon. Why does everyone think Kari and T.K. would make a perfect couple?" Davis said.

"Well the people at school see how they're close friends and the others believe so from their crest and digimon plus they know them well." Exveemon said.

"I didn't really want to hear it." Davis said. Then there was a movement in the bushes.

"There's something in there." Exveemon said. Then a Dokugumon jumped out. "Davis move!" Davis managed to dive out of the way, but not much. Dokugumon managed to bite down on Davis's arm, but it didn't go in deep.

"**V-Laser**." Exveemon managed to blow Dokugumon back.

"Davis!" Exveemon said as he checked on him and he was holding his arm.

"That's all of them." Tai said.

"Hey where's Davis?" Kari said.

"Davis?" Ross said then noticed he was down. "Guys he's down." They ran back and checked on him.

"Davis are you okay?" T.K. said.

"Do I look okay?" Davis said.

"Veemon what happened?" Kari said.

"A Dokugumon came out for a sneak attack and bit down on Davis's arm." Veemon said.

"Let me see." Joe said. He looked at his arm and parts of it was purple with teeth marks.

"Oh I think I'm going to be sick." Ross said as he looked away.

"What happens when you get bit by a Dokugumon?" Cody said.

"I'm looking at that with my digimon analyzer." Izzy said. "Seems no worse than a spider bite in the real world."

"There we go." Joe said as he finished wrapping up Davis's arm.

"Are you going to be okay?" Tai said.

"Yeah I think so." Davis said. "I think I'm just going to go home and lay down."

"You want one of us to help you?" Ken said.

"It's okay I got Raidramon." Davis said as he headed back to the real world.

"I got to go too. I want to be home when my Dad is." Sora said and headed back.

…

Science Building

Mr. Takenouchi was in a science building in Odaiba and was working on a project for a company.

"Mr. Takenouchi this is Mr. Guyal." A man said introducing a man in a wheelchair.

"A pleasure sir." Mr. Takenouchi said as they shook hands.

"So what is it you're working on here?" Mr. Guyal said.

"It's right over here." Mr. Takenouchi said. "This is a hover disk. This contraption will make traveling easier for people and soldiers."

"Impressive, anything else?" Mr. Guyal said.

"Well I am working on a serum that should enhance a person's strength." Mr. Takenouchi said.

"I look forward to it." Mr. Guyal said. Then the man talk to Mr. Takenouchi in private.

"Listen if you mess this up you can kiss the money good bye." The man said.

"Sir I am trying hard." Mr. Takenouchi said.

"Well maybe you should try harder." The man said and left.

…..

The Motomiyas

"Dinner's just about ready." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"Great I'm starved." Jun said.

"Hold it Jun we don't eat until Davis gets home." Mr. Takenouchi said. Then Davis and Veemon came through the door.

"Davis dinner is ready." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"No thanks Mom I'm not hungry." Davis said.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Motomiya said.

"I don't feel so well I'm going to lie down." Davis said and went to his room. When he was in he fell on his bed and looked sick.

"Davis are you okay?" Veemon said.

"I don't feel all that great." Davis said and fell off his bed with his blanket. He began to fall asleep and was having flash images and nightmares.

….

Science Building

Mr. Takenouchi was working on a project with his assistant.

"Okay you ready Oliver?" Mr. Takenouchi said.

"Sir are you sure you want to do this?" His assistant Oliver said.

"Well we need to get this serum." Mr. Takenouchi said. Mr. Takenouchi walked into a chamber without his shirt and Oliver placed metal restraints on him. "Ooh cold."

"Okay here we go." Oliver said. He closed the chamber and went to the computer. When he put in the code a green gas came through the chamber and filled it up. "Sir?" Inside Mr. Takenouchi looked like he was having a stroke. "Sir!" He checked the heart meter and it went flat with Mr. Takenouchi stopped moving. "Sir!" He let the gas out and started pumping his chest to get his heart moving. Then the heart meter started beeping again and Mr. Takenouchi grabbed Oliver by the neck.

"Get back to work." He tossed him out the chamber and right through the glass.


	2. Spider Power

Davis woke up when it was morning, still on the floor, and he felt much better.

"Hey Davis how are you feeling?" Veemon said.

"A lot better." Davis said. When Davis made it to the bathroom he noticed that he was more muscular. "Whoa where did these muscles come from?" He got dressed and swing into the living room.

"Well look who's up." Jun said. "I thought you were sick."

"I feel better." Davis said. "Mom and Dad already left for work?"

"Yeah, but Mom has a half day at work today so she'll be home by the time you're donw with school." Jun said. "You better hurry or you're going to be late."

"Right see ya." Davis said and he and Veemon left.

…

The Takenouchis

Sora was passing by when she noticed her father on the floor.

"Dad are you okay?" Sora said as she helped him up.

"Yeah I'm fine I just feel a little dizzy." Mr. Takenouchi said.

"You've been working hard, I think you should get some sleep." Sora said and three people came in.

"Mr. Takenouchi." A woman said.

"My father is sick." Sora said.

"It's okay Sora." Mr. Takenouchi said.

"Sir your assistant Oliver is dead and the hover disk, it's been stolen." The woman said.

…..

The School

The bell rang and Davis ran right in. When it was lunch Davis was eating with the others.

"Hey Davis how's your arm?" Ross said.

"It feels okay." Davis said.

"Still you might want to take it easy. No telling what could happen." Yolei said.

"Hey Kari over here." T.K. said.

"Hey guys." Kari said as she was coming over. Then Davis felt something and Kari slipped on a spilled drink. Davis caught her and her food on her tray.

"Whoa!" Ross said with him and the others impressed.

"Wow great reflexes Davis, thanks." Kari said.

"No problem." Davis said and Kari felt his arm.

"Hey have you been working out?" Kari said.

"A little." Davis said and handed her tray and she sat down. When Davis sat back down he noticed his fork was stuck on his wrist. When he pulled it off there was a web connected to it from his wrist. When he got the fork off it hit a tray on another table. The others didn't noticed so he pulled it back, but he used too much strength and it hit a tough guy named Carter. Davis went for the door and everyone noticed the tray was still connected to his web until the door closed.

"Motomiya?" Carter said. Davis made it to his locker, but then got a feeling like a warning. He moved out of the way before Carter hit him. "You think you're funny huh."

"Carter it was an accident." Kari said as everyone gathered around them.

"Yeah right and I'm growing wings." Carter said. "You had this coming for a long time you loser." Carter tried to pound him, but Davis kept moving out of the way. He even did a couple flips. When Davis grabbed his arm he pounded him across the hall and everyone was impressed.

"Wow Davis that was amazing." Ross said, but Davis ran out the door.

"Davis where are you going?" T.K. said. Veemon was outside and noticed Davis ran out.

"Hey Davis wait up." Veemon said as he tried to catch up to him. Davis was running through the city until he made to an alley. "Davis what's wrong?"

"I don't know. First I'm all muscular, then this web came out of my wrist, and I got this feeling that was warning me." Davis said. "That Dokugumon must have done something when it bit me." Then Davis began to notice tiny spikes coming out of his fingers. When he placed them on the wall he started climbing it.

"Davis?" Veemon said.

"Wahoooo!" Davis shouted as Veemon held on and he started jumping over buildings that had to be about 10ft apart. He came to a stop when he noticed a giant gap between the building he was on and a mini one.

"Now what?" Veemon said. Then Davis noticed a crane and he can use his web.

"Go web." Davis said, but it wouldn't come out. "Go. Away." Nothing he did would make the web come out.

"Anything else you want to try?" Veemon said. Davis pushed down his middle finger and ring finger on his palm and the web came out. When Davis held it down long enough he got the web to stick and was ready to jump.

"Ready?" Davis said.

"Are you sure about this?" Veemon said.

"Here we GO!" Davis said as he jumped and swung to the other side.

"Davis stop." Veemon said.

"I can't." Davis said. He tried to stop, but he hit a billboard.

"Ow." Veemon said.

"Yeah ow." Davis said. Davis didn't go back to school. He spent the whole playing around with his new developments as it turned to night. "This has to be so cool."

"Hey Davis check out what's going on down there." Veemon said. He noticed that there were some people gathered around and there was some police.

"Let's check it out." Davis said. He was careful no one saw him. He tried to push through the crowd.

"What's going on?" Davis said as he tried to see.

"I insist you stay back kid." The police said.

"That's my Dad!" Davis said as he pushed through with his father lying on the ground. "What happened?"

"A car jacker he was shot. The one who did it got away." The police said.

"Dad, Dad can you here me." Davis said. His father opened his eyes.

"Davis." His father said. "Davis." He cried and that was his last breath with Davis in tears.

"Davis I'm so sorry." Veemon said. Davis got home and noticed his Mom and his sister. They came in a family hug and they all were upset that Mr. Motomiya is gone. Davis wasn't any better at school either. He was depressed everywhere he went.

"Hey Motomiya." Carter said, but Davis shoved him to the lockers.

"I'm not in the mood Carter." Davis said.

"I just want to say I'm sorry, I heard what happened to your father." Carter said and Davis let him go.

"Davis." He looked up and saw Kari. She knew about his father's death so she hugged him.

"I'm so sorry." Kari said and Davis just cried.


	3. Dokugu Man Born

Davis was in his room depressed about his father being dead and doesn't know who the killer is.

"Davis I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do." Veemon said.

"That makes two of us." Davis said. Then he had an idea. "Wait Veemon if I could figure out how to use these powers then maybe I can help people."

"Davis are you sure?" Veemon said.

"Yes this way people won't lose someone like how I lost my father." Davis said. "Plus I can track the guy that killed my father. First I need a costume." He got out a sketch pad and started to get to work on a costume design. He tried a bunch until he got one he liked.

…

A Crime

A getaway car was moving from the police with a couple criminals in it.

"This was easy." One said with a bag of money. Then there was something swinging by. When it got on the car the man was black with 2 white stripes on each side forming an X with a yellow mask with green eyes that only covered the face. He launched a web that stopped the car.

"What just happened?" The police said. The car was caught in a web.

"Hey checked this out." One police man showed a note.

"From the friendly Dokugu Man." The note said. Throughout the city there were crimes, but the mystery man stopped it all leaving the same note.

…

News Paper

The head of a newspaper was going through pictures of the mysterious Dokugu Man.

"This Dokugu Man appears everywhere." A newsman said.

"Put it up on the front page. Dokugu Man, Threat Or Menace." The head said.

"Mr. James he's no menace, he's a hero." The newsman said.

"Then why does he wear a mask? What does he have to hide?" Mr. James said.

…

Davis

Davis was walking through the city when he noticed Kari.

"Hey Kari. Kari it's me Davis." Davis said.

"Hi." Kari said. "How have you been?"

"I've been better. Hey have you heard about this mysterious person named Dokugu Man?" Davis said.

"Yeah he's amazing, but some newspaper thinks he's a criminal." Kari said. "Hey have you heard from Sora? There's something going on with her father."

"Really?" Davis said.

"Yeah anyway I got to go. There's a festival going on and I got to get dressed up. You should come." Kari said as she walked away. Davis got to the festival and it was a big one. There was music and Davis and Veemon were having a great time.

"This is fun." Veemon said.

"Yeah I wonder where Kari is?" Davis said. He then looked up and saw on a balcony was Sora and Matt with Tai, Kari, and T.K. "Great she has a great view and T.K.'s up there."

"Wow Sora your father is lucky." Tai said. "Hey sorry if I kill the mood with you and Matt."

"It's okay I wanted to bring all my friends, but my Dad said no more than 4." Sora said.

"Speaking of your Dad where is he?" Matt said.

"I don't know I'll be back." Sora said.

"Great view huh Kari?" T.K. said.

"It is amazing." Kari said and when she wasn't looking he placed his arm around her. Sora went Mr. Guyal.

"Excuse me Mr. Guyal have you seen my father?" Sora said.

"No sorry, I thought he came up here with you." Mr. Guyal said. Down at the bottom Davis got that warning feeling he called his Dokugu sense.

"What is it?" Veemon said.

"Something's coming." Davis said. Then he noticed something flying through the sky.

"What's that?" Mr. Guyal said. People began to notice the flying figure and the person on it was on a black jumpsuit with a metal mask.

"That's our hover disk." Mr. Guyal's assistant said. The man started to cause mayhem by throwing explosives.

"Citizens of Odaiba meet the Hunter." The man named Hunter said. He threw an explosive at the support beams of the balcony and it started to fall apart. While people were running for their lives Davis was changing into his Dokugu Man costume.

"Kari come on." Tai said, but another explosion caused her to trip and part of the balcony falling out of place with her on it.

"Kari!" T.K. said.

"Kari don't move." Matt said. Hunter flew up to Mr. Guyal and a few other people.

"Hello boys or should I say goodbye." He threw a metal ball that turned them to bones. Dokugu Man swung in and kicked Hunter down to a giant balloon that was coming down. Everyone ran except a kid.

"Come on move kid." Dokugu Man said. He swung down and got the kid before the balloon fell on him and gave him to his Mom. Then he heard Kari screamed so he headed back up.

"Kari just hang on." Tai said.

"Tai it's too dangerous." Sora said.

"Then what do we do?" Tai said. Dokugu Man Swung up, but Hunter grabbed him and pinned him against the wall and banged his head against it. Dokugu Man broke free and pounded him to the wall and jumped down.

"Hang on I'm coming." Dokugu Man said. Then Hunter got loose.

"Watch out." Kari said. Dokugu Man avoided Hunter's attack and pulled out a few wires which caused the hover disk to take off.

"We'll meet again Dokugu Man." Hunter said before he was out of sight. The piece of the balcony that held Kari came out and she began to fall 20 stories. Dokugu Man jumped down and used his webs to save her and carried her to safety with Kari holding on. He stopped on a garden at the top of a roof.

"Beats taking the stairs. You okay?" Dokugu Man said.

"Yeah thanks." Kari said.

"Well see ya and you better let your friends know where you are." Dokugu Man said.

"Wait! Who are you?" Kari said.

"You know who I am." Dokugu Man said.

"I do?" Kari said.

"Your friendly Dokugu Man." Dokugu Man said and he swung away and Kari was amazed and wondering who he was.

…

T.K.

Davis and T.K. were hanging at his place with T.K. on the phone with Kari.

"Incredible, what do you mean he's incredible?" T.K. said.

"You know what I mean." Kari said.

"Come on Tai and I could have gotten you out of there." T.K. said.

"Look I got to get to bed." Kari said.

"Alright night." T.K. said and hanged up.

"Is she okay?" Davis said.

"Yeah she's going to be fine." T.K. said.

"So are you two?" Davis said.

"A couple, no not yet." T.K. said. "Look Davis it really doesn't matter what we want it's Kari's choice okay."

"Okay." Davis said. Davis was more curious on who this Hunter was.


	4. Hunter Strikes

"Dad are you here?" Sora said as she got home.

"Sora what is it?" Mr. Takenouchi said.

"Dad where were you?" Sora said.

"I was here the whole time. You know I haven't been feeling so well." Mr. Takenouchi said.

"Well you missed a lot at the festival. Some maniac was riding your hover disk and attacked." Sora said.

"Really are you okay?" Mr. Takenouchi said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sora said. "Well good night."

…

Kari

The next night Kari was walking down the streets and Davis tried to catch up to her.

"Hey Kari." Davis said.

"Oh hi Davis." Kari said.

"Hey I saw back at the festival you fell about 20 stories." Davis said.

"Yeah don't worry I'm fine." Kari said.

"Yeah I saw that amazing Dokugu Man caught you." Davis said.

"Yeah he's real amazing. I just wish there was a way could thank him" Kari said.

"Really why?" Davis said.

"I just want to because there's something about him." Kari said. There was a thunder storm coming. "I got to go." She took off, but Davis noticed a couple thugs following her. Down in an alley as it rained Kari was being followed some guys so stepped up her pace.

"Hey where are you going sweetheart." One said and she was surrounded by four of them and they had her against the wall.

"Help!" Kari shouted. The thugs were pulled back by a web. Kari noticed Dokugu Man came to her rescue and started beating the guys up. He kept pounding them until they were down. Kari went up to him, but he took off. "Wait." He slid down on his web behind her.

"You have a nag for getting in trouble." Dokugu Man said.

"You have a nag for saving my life. I think I have a stalker." Kari said.

"I was just swinging around." Dokugu Man said.

"Can I at least say thank you this time?" Kari said and reached for his mask.

"Wait if you take off my mask you'll see who I am." Dokugu Man said.

"I won't look." Kari said. She closed her eyes and took off his mask revealing Davis's face. When she wasn't looking she landed a kiss on his lips and they kissed in the rain. After a few minutes Davis placed his mask on before Kari could see and took off.

…

The Next Day

There was a building on fire.

"My baby is up there." A woman said.

"The building is going to come down." The fireman said.

"Look." A by stander said and they spotted Dokugu Man.

"SAVE MY BABY PLEASE." The woman said and Dokugu Man swung in. People were worried if he was going to make it out. When there was an explosion Dokugu Man jumped out with the baby.

"Here you go mam." Dokugu Man said handing her baby that was safe and sound.

"Bless you Dokugu Man. God bless you." The woman said.

"But I didn't sneeze?" Dokugu Man said. "Oh wait she means the other kind."

"Hold it right there." The police said. "You're under arrest."

"Oh my God someone's still up there." They all heard a shriek.

"I'm going." Dokugu Man said.

"I'll be here when you get back." The police said.

"Don't bother." Dokugu Man said.

"Go!" The police said. Dokugu Man jumped into the top floor.

"Where are you?" Dokugu Man said. The building was going to come down any minute. "Where are you?" He spotted the person and sounded scared. "I'm going to get you out of here." When he got close enough it was Hunter that pounded him.

"You're as predictable as they come, like a moth to the flame." Hunter said.

"I should have known you started this." Dokugu Man said.

"Catch." Hunter said as he tossed a metal ball that turned into flying slicers.

"Oh great." Dokugu Man said. He dodged them with him being nimble. He pounded a couple, but got cut on the arm. Hunter ran into him and started pounding him. Dokugu Man grabbed his arm and tossed him. He then threw a punch, but he stopped it.

"Good arm." Hunter said and threw him. He tossed another slicer and Dokugu Man dodged it, but it hit a gas tank. There was an explosion, but Dokugu Man managed to not get hurt. He then noticed that Hunter was gone.

…..

Mr. Takenouchi

Mr. Takenouchi was on his way home and he was sweaty. Sora was throwing a dinner for her father to meet her friends.

"Sora I'm home." Mr. Takenouchi said.

"Hey Dad." Sora said with the other digidestine there.

"So these are the kids you wanted to meet?" Mr. Takenouchi said.

"Yeah you already know Yolei." Sora said.

"From Kyoto." Mr. Takenouchi said.

"It's nice to see you again sir." Hawkmon said.

"It has been a while." Yolei said.

"You know my boyfriend Matt." Sora said.

"You treating my girl right?" Mr Takenouchi said.

"Still do sir." Matt said.

"That's Matt's brother T.K., Cody, Joe, Ross, Izzy, Tai, Ken, and Tai's sister Kari." Sora said.

"Didn't you say something about a girl with pink hair?" Mr. Takenouchi said.

"Mimi, she's still in America, but you'll see her when she moves back in a few weeks." Sora said.

"And these are the digimon." Biyomon said.

"Well it's nice to finally meet all of you." Mr. Takenouchi said.

"Now we're just waiting on Davis and Veemon." Ken said.

"Yeah where are they?" Ross said. Dokugu Man swung behind the building with Veemon and changed into Davis. Davis made it up to Sora's apartment.

"Hey everybody." Veemon said.

"Sorry I'm late, but my Mom wouldn't let me go till I finished my homework." Davis said.

"Dad this is Davis and his partner Veemon." Sora said.

"It's nice to meet you." Mr. Takenouchi said as they shook hands.

"Well come on dinner is just about ready." Sora said and they all ate.

"So Mr. Takenouchi what have you been up to lately?" Yolei said.

"I've been working on a few projects and sometimes helped your brother Joe." Mr. Takenouchi said.

"Yeah Jim told me about what you two have been doing." Joe said.

"This is a great meal Sora." Cody said.

"Thanks Matt helped out." Sora said.

"Oh a rock star and a chef." Mr. Takenouchi said.

"Hey I can do many things." Matt said.

"Except keep the girls away." T.K. said.

"I know how you feel Matt." Tai said.

"I don't see any girls chasing you." Ross said and they all laughed. Then Kari noticed something on Davis's arm.

"Davis you're bleeding." Kari said. They all saw the cut on his arm.

"Oh yeah I accidently rubbed my arm against a sharp piece of metal." Davis said.

"Here let me see." Sora said as she looked as the cut. "I got a first aid kit in the bathroom."

"I'll get it." Biyomon said.

"How did you say you got that?" Mr. Takenouchi said.

"I rubbed it against a piece of sharp metal." Davis said.

"Excuse me." Mr. Takenouchi said as he got up.

"Dad wait." Sora said and caught him before he left. "I cooked this whole meal so you meet my friends and now you're leaving. What's going on with you?"

"I'm just turning in Sora. I don't feel so well." Mr. Takenouchi said.

"Don't you think we should get you a doctor? You've been that way for days." Sora said.

"It's just a normal flu. I'll be fine." Mr. Takenouchi said as he went to bed.

"Is he okay?" Matt said.

"I hope so." Sora said.


	5. He Knows

"We know who he is. We have to kill Davis Motomiya." Hunter's voice said through his mask.

"I can't." Mr. Takenouchi said.

"Who says we have to do it so soon? We can do it slowly starting with who is precious to him. First we attack his heart." Hunter's voice said.

….…

The Motomiyas

Mrs. Motomiya was heading home and about to leave work.

"Good night girls." Mrs. Motomiya said. Then there was an explosion that came from the wall that knocked her down and Hunter flew in on his hover disk.

"Hello Mrs. Motomiya." Hunter said and she started having a panic attack. She was taken to the hospital where Jun and Davis just arrived and saw her being taken to a room.

"Mom!" Jun said.

"Mom are you okay?" Davis said.

"You two will have to wait out here." The doctor said.

"That black suit, that mask has death written on it." Mrs. Motomiya said and Davis knew who she was talking about.

"Davis what is it?" Veemon said.

"He knows who I am." Davis said. Mrs. Motomiya was fine and was resting with Jun and Davis in her room and Kari just arrived.

"Hey is she okay?" Kari said.

"The doctors said she'll be fine." Davis said.

"I'm going to get some water." Jun said.

"Can you get me some milk?" Gatomon said.

"Sure." Jun said and left with Davis and Kari sitting down.

"How did this happen?" Kari said.

"She had one heck of a panic attack." Davis said. "I'm just glad she was okay. I don't know what I do if I lost her and my Dad."

"Hey it will be okay." Kari said as she grabbed his hand with Mrs. Motomiya secretly watching. Then Sora came in and Davis withdrew his hand.

"Hey I heard what happened." Sora said. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is fine." Davis said.

…

The Takenouchi's

Sora just got home and her Dad was home.

"Where have you been?" Mr. Takenouchi said.

"I went to the hospital. Davis's Mom had a panic attack. I also think I interrupted a moment between him and Kari." Sora said.

"Kari? The brunet in pink from dinner the other day?" Mr. Takenouchi said.

"Yeah Davis has a thing for her." Sora said.

"Interesting." Mr. Takenouchi said.

…

The Hospital

"Davis wake up." Mrs. Motomiya said as Davis woke up from a nap.

"Hey sleepyhead." Jun said.

"Go home with Jun sweetie I'll be fine." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"No it's okay I want to stay to make sure you're okay." Davis said.

"You may get in to trouble Davis, but you're sweet." Mrs. Motomiya said and Davis smiled. "Oh I smile. You should have had that when Kari was here."

"Hey you were suppose to be asleep." Davis said.

"I remember when you introduce me to her when you 8 or 9." Mrs. Motomiya said. "You asked "Mommy is that what an angel is like?" I don't understand why you won't be with her."

"Neither do I. I don't get why you won't tell her you like her." Jun said.

"Yeah. I'll be back I got to make a call." Davis said and went to a payphone.

"Hi it's Kari leave a message." Kari's voice mail said.

"Hey Kari it's Davis. Listen there's something I want to tell you." Davis said and someone picked up the phone.

"Hello little spider, come out to play."

"Where is she?" Davis said.

…

Kari

Kari was in her pajamas and when she woke up she saw that she was at the top of the bridge and Hunter flew over her. He attacked a helicopter and used a cable to keep it from falling. Dokugu Man swung in and Hunter was holding Kari and the cable over the edge.

"Dokugu Man this is why fools are heroes. They have to make choices." Hunter said. "Will you save the girl or save the people in the helicopter? You have to choose."

"Don't do it Hunter." Dokugu Man said.

"We are who we choose to be. Now choose." Hunter said as he let them go.

"NO!" Dokugu Man said. He had to choose so he went for Kari. He managed to grab Kari, but Hunter came flying in. "Hold on." Kari held on tight and used his web to blind Hunter. He launched another thread to catch the helicopter. Then a boat came by.

"Listen lower the helicopter down here." The captain said and he lowered the helicopter to the boat.

"Kari listen to me you have to climb down." Dokugu Man said.

"I can't, I can't do it." Kari said.

"You have to. It will be alright, you can do it." Dokugu Man said. Kari began to climb down the web. "That's it, just don't look down." Kari made it to the bottom. Then she saw Hunter.

"Dokugu Man look out!" Kari said. Hunter grabbed Dokugu Man and tossed him down to a small island. A metal ball bounced to him and blew up taking part of his mask. Hunter flew in and attacked him. Dokugu Man launched a web and grabbed him off his hover disk.

"You've had enough." Davis said.

"Not quite." Hunter said. Dokugu Man tried to attack him, but Hunter kicked him down and pounded him in the face. Hunter then tossed him into the remaining's of an old house with blood going down his face. "I have to say you are quite something. I know who you are and who you care for. Just wait till I get that Kari." That started to get Davis and Hunter had a metal claw. "Kari and I are going to have a heck of a time." He tried to attack, but Dokugu Man grabbed his arm and started beating him up. He tossed him to a brick wall.

"Davis wait." Hunter took off his mask and showed it was Mr. Takenouchi.

"Mr. Takenouchi!" Dokugu Man said.

"Please stop." Mr. Takenouchi said.

"You killed all those people." Dokugu Man said.

"I have no control. Please Davis help me." Mr. Takenouchi said, but secretly programmed his hover disk to come up with an injector coming out of it with the same serum.

"What do you want me to do?" Davis said.

"Join me." Mr. Takenouchi said. He launched the injector, but Davis sensed it and flipped over it and it hit Mr. Takenouchi.

"What is that?" Dokugu Man said.

"The serum that turned me into this. A second dose is an antidote. Davis don't tell Sora." Mr. Takenouchi said and passed out. Davis took him back to his place and put him in his bed and Sora came by.

"What have you done?" Sora said. It was dark so she didn't see his face.

"It's okay he's not dead. He's just sleeping." Davis said and when Sora checked he left.

…

The Next Day

The digidestine got together and Sora told what happened.

"So your Dad's okay?" Tai said.

"Yeah, but he doesn't remember what happened." Sora said.

"Well that's good." Davis said and walked away. Kari went to catch up to him.

"Hey Davis wait." Kari said and he stopped. "I got your message on my friend. What did you want to tell me?"

"Kari it's not important now, it can wait." Davis said.

"Okay." Kari said and he walked away.

"As much as I want to be with her I can't now for her own protection. Mr. Takenouchi lives and Hunter is dead, but there were people who were killed. Everyone in the city could have died if it wasn't for me. You know the old saying, with great power comes great responsibility. This is my gift. My curse. Who am I, I'm Dokugu Man."


	6. Illusion Allusion

"Oh man I can't believe I'm going to be late getting home." Davis said as he was Dokugu Man and was swinging his way home. When he got home the lights were out. "Hello."

"Surprise!" All the lights came on with the digidestine and Jun and Mrs. Motomiya jumping up.

"Happy birthday Davis." Mrs. Motomiya said as she hugged her son.

"Dude what's up with you not letting us in?" Ross said.

"Sorry guys I forgot about my own birthday here." Davis said.

"Well what are we doing just chatting, let's party." Tai said and they all got the party on.

"Quite the party huh Davis?" Izzy said.

"Yeah." Davis said.

"It must be nice for you taking time off after all the swinging in that Dokugumon outfit." Izzy said and Davis was surprised.

"You know?" Davis whispered.

"You were bit by a Dokugumon and Dokugu Man showed a little later. You really think I believe that would be a coincidence." Izzy said. "Don't worry you're secret is safe with me. Hey if you want I can get you to talk with a scientist named Arthur October."

"Thanks Izzy I do need help on a science paper." Davis said.

"No problem." Izzy said. After the party died down Davis was taking the trash out.

"Hey birthday boy." He turned and saw Kari.

"Oh hey you're still here." Davis said.

"Yeah I just wanted to see you one last time for the day." Kari said.

"See me?" Davis said.

"Yeah by the way have you heard of an actor in town named Quinton Cerrewsew?" Kari said. "The guy had a freak out about people saying how Dokugu Man was cool and how they think he's better."

"What he's blaming Dokugu Man because he won't be as famous? That's crazy right?" Davis said.

"I know." Kari said and caressed his face. "Happy birthday Davis." Then Kari left.

….

The Next Day

Dokugu Man was swinging around Odaiba, but nothing was happening.

"Man after I took down Hunter nothing really seems to be going on." Dokugu Man said. "What's the deal with this Quinton guy anyway? He can't really blame me that he's not as famous."

…

The Theater

Reporters and other news cast members were at the theater because the actor Quinton had something to show them.

"So what do you think Quinton has in store?"

"Who knows, actors?" When the curtains opened up and there was an explosion caused a man that looked like Pegasus's Illusion Eye from Yu-Gi-Oh with striped legs came.

"Hear me mortals I am Illusion. I have come to make your city mine." Illusion said, but everyone was laughing. "Do not mock me. I will show you my power." Robots with blasters came out and attacked.

"Run for your life." People went into a panic.

…

Dokugu Man

Dokugu Man was chilling out at the top of a building.

"Well it seems there's nothing going on." Dokugu Man said. Then heard an explosion in the theater. "Looks like I spoke too soon." He swung in and saw people on stage trapped with a transparent version of Illusion that grew. "Okay I'll bite, is that your head or is it an eye infection."

"Inferior mortal, you too shall suffer the wrath of Illusion." Illusion said.

"Illusion? You look real to me." Dokugu Man said.

"I can't hold on."

"I'm slipping." Two reporters were hanging for dear life at the side seats over a vortex. Dokugu Man swung to their rescue, but about 7 robots were getting in his way.

"I got to get these reporters out of here. These things don't look friendly though." Dokugu Man said and swung to one of the reporters and grabbed him. Dokugu Man placed him at the top row of seats. He went back and grabbed the other before he fell.

"If you do not hurry you're fellow humans will be destroyed." Illusion said.

"Not really a problem if I take you down." Dokugu Man said as he swung at him, but went through him. "What a hologram?"

"I dare not waste my powers on a pitiful mortal like you." Illusion said. Three robots went to attack him. He webbed on and swung it around banging the other two.

"I'll have to take you one at a time." Dokugu Man said. He went back and forth sending the reporters to safety. "I can't leave these robots flying around." He went back in, but one blasted him and he fell in the vortex, but landed on a bunch of seats. "Wait this thing's just an illusion. That's why he calls himself illusion." Another robot blasted him back. "But those are real."

"Go my creations and finish him." Illusion said. The remaining four charged in and started blasting him, but he made sure not to get hit.

"I got plenty of other tricks." Dokugu Man said. He jumped up and smashed a robots head. He webbed a seat and tossed it at a robot taking the head. "Come and get me right here." The remaining two fired, but he jumped and blasted each other. "Who says T.V. is bad for you?"

"You cannot stop me human. Even as we speak I'm creating the city in my image. My first target is your tower. You have no chance to stop me." Illusion said. He created an explosion, but Dokugu Man got out.

"If he's attacking the tower I better get over there in a hurry." Dokugu Man said as he swung his way to the tower that became a giant vision of Illusion. "Huh I giant version of himself. He was kidding when he said he make the city his image. It looks like whatever's making the tower that way is at the top." He made it up where Illusion was.

"Soon the entire city will be mine." Illusion said.

"I'm guessing you were never a bright kid because this isn't what people mean when they say they make something in their image." Dokugu Man said.

"It seems I will have to deal with you personally. Prepare to die." Illusion said. He threw a punch.

"Dude I'm over here." Dokugu Man said, but felt something hit his head. "What was that?"

"I told you to prepare to die." Illusion said. He threw more punches in the air and Dokugu Man kept getting hit by something.

"How is he doing that?" Dokugu Man said and in the next one he felt air. "Wait a minute I get it. I learned about it in science. I think it's called compressed air. I got to start paying attention." He jumped and dodged another attack. "Now I got you."

"Think again." Illusion said and launched a gas cloud from his helmet and started to actually hit him. "My gas will fill your lungs and turn your brain to mush."

"Yeah well two things. One I'm not really all that bright either and two I was holding my breath." Dokugu Man said. He pounded Illusion and webbed him before he reached bottom with the tower turning back. Illusion's helmet also fell off revealing a blonde man.

"Hey time out." The guy said.

"Wait aren't you that actor Quinton Cersew?" Dokugu Man said.

"Cerrewsew. You ruined my life you freak. I was famous until you came around." Quinton said.

"It's not my fault people don't like you as much and as for your life being ruined, you did that to yourself." Dokugu Man said. "Just goes to show you that actors will let fame get to them."


	7. Flame Ice

Dokugu Man with Veemon was swing around to meet up with Izzy with Arthur October. He landed and got changed.

"Izzy." Davis said and met up with Izzy and Ross was there.

"Hey there you are." Ross said.

"About time. Arthur is a busy guy Davis." Izzy said.

"Sorry guys." Davis said.

"Well let's see what this guy is about." Gotsumon said. They all went into his laboratory where a man and woman were.

"Dr. October." Izzy said.

"Izzy hello." Arthur said.

"These are my friends Ross and Davis." Arthur said. "And this is my digimon partner Tentomon."

"This Gotsumon and Aquamon." Ross said.

"And this guy here is Veemon." Davis said.

"A pleasure, this is my wife Debby." Arthur said.

"It's nice to meet you boys."

"Izzy how do you know him?" Tentomon said.

"Arthur here is a college friend of my Dad." Izzy said. "Dr. October I brought Davis here because he has a science paper about a scientist he needs help with."

"I'll be glad to answer any questions he has." Arthur said.

"For starters what's this?" Davis said pointing to a reactor.

"That's my latest creation, with it we can have the power of the sun." Arthur said.

"Really how do you control it?" Ross said.

"These things here." Arthur said. He pointed to metal arms.

"The front two look like snakes and the back look like claws." Ross said.

"Yes the claws will hold me down while the other two, like how a snake spreads venom, they will launch a counter energy to keep things stable." Arthur said.

"What about this thing?" Ross said.

"Oh that's just my subzero cooler." Arthur said.

"Careful with the Bunsen burner Ross." Debby said.

"The what?" Ross said with him leaning against the table, but his clothes caught on fire.

"Ross!" Izzy shouted. Ross saw the flames and went into a panic.

"Hold still I'll put it out." Aquamon said, but Ross, bumped into the cooler and got hit with cold air and the chemicals inside were changing his body.

"Quick get an ambulance." Arthur said and Ross was taken to the hospital.

…

The School

Davis was in health class and the teacher was passing test back.

"Miss Kamiya you might want to work harder." The teacher said and Kari had a D.

"Tough luck Kari." Davis said.

"I'm more upset about Ross. What happened?" Kari said.

"There was an accident at Dr. October's lab." Davis said and the bell rang with Yolei and T.K. meeting Yolei and T.K.

"Miss Kamiya." The teacher said.

"Yes sir." Kari said.

"You haven't been doing well in my class so I'm advising you get a tutor." The teacher said.

"A tutor, like who?" Kari said.

"Davis here." The teacher said and they were surprised.

"Davis?" Yolei said.

"He did get a 100 on the test." The teacher said.

"Sir." Davis said.

"You can't be serious." T.K. said.

"No offense, but Davis is an idiot." Yolei said.

"That's it I don't want to anyway." Davis said and left.

"Davis wait." Kari said and they went after him.

"Davis sorry about that." Yolei said.

"We're just surprised. You're a usually a D and C student." Yolei said.

"Except health." Davis said.

"But how are you so good?" Kari said.

"My sister maybe crazy, but she wants to be a doctor so she helps me out." Davis said.

"Well look Davis Kari needs help and if you won't help I will." T.K. said.

"Yeah Kari and T.K. alone." Yolei said.

"No I'll do it." Davis said.

…

The Hospital

"Hey man how are you doing?" Tai said as he visited Ross that was wearing an outfit that covered his whole body.

"Lousy." Ross said.

"What's with this?" Tai said.

"It helps keep my body temperature under control like the blue outfits the Fantastic Four wore when they went into space." Ross said.

"Well things will be okay, the doctors are doing what they can." Tai said.

"This whole thing bites." Ross said as he got up. "I can't go outside, I can't hang with you guys, I'm just trapped in here. I can't take it anymore. I'm getting out of here."

"Ross you can't leave." Tai said.

"I don't even like being at a hospital. I just have to get out of here." Ross said as he ran out.

…

Davis And Kari

Davis and Kari were studying at a restaurant, but Kari was having a hard time.

"It's no use Davis." Kari said.

"Come on Kari don't give up." Davis said. Ross passed by and was in a casual pants and hoodie as he entered and a little girl noticed him.

"Daddy what's that man wearing?" The girl said. He just took her away and the cashier was staring.

"What?" Ross said.

"I'm waiting for your order." The cashier said.

"Just a soda." Ross said slamming the money. When he grabbed it with his right hand it was frozen. When he moved it to the left it was evaporated. "I can't even get a lousy drink!" He began to freak out and people were getting scared so he just ran out. Davis noticed him.

"Look Kari it's obvious you're stressed so why don't we continue next time." Davis said and went after Ross. Ross was running through the streets and Dokugu Man was after him. He webbed him and pulled him into one he made.

"What are you doing?" Ross said.

"Stopping you. You're going to cause a lot of mayhem" Dokugu Man said. "First let's get this off." He grabbed the mask and Ross pulled away and his outfit came off. His whole left side was in flames and his right was frozen.

"You shouldn't have done that." Ross said.

"Whoa is that Ross from the accident?" Dokugu Man whispered. Ross launched some ice shards, but Dokugu Man jumped out of the way.

"FYI I never did like spiders." Ross said. He ran into attack, but Dokugu Man jumped out of the way. He launched a web to his left, but it was caught on fire so he jumped to his right and threw him to a building.

"Important note only web the right side." Dokugu Man said. "If you're not stopped you're going to hurt someone."

"Leave me alone." Ross said as he launched fire and got away.

….

The Motomiyas

Davis walked through and his phone went off.

"Hello." Davis said. "Tai. Ross left the hospital. I saw him fighting Dokugu Man. He was on fire on his left and his right was frozen. Wait he was scared." 'Great he was scared and upset. I may be good at health, but I fail to understand how others feel.' Davis thought.

"Tai is that Davis let me talk to him." Davis heard Kari's voice and Tai handed the phone.

"Hey Kari, sorry about earlier." Davis said.

"It's fine." Kari said.

"Well if you want why don't you come by Dr. October's lab tomorrow and we can talk." Davis said.

…

Ross

Ross was heading home, but the doctors from the hospital got in the way.

"Ross come on you need to come back to the hospital for more test." The doctor said.

"No more test. I just want to go home." Ross said.

"You can't go home until we've cured you." The doctor said.

"You cure me. There's only one person who can help me." Ross said as he provided cover and headed in a different direction.

…

Dr. October's Lab

"Doc I may not know what this stuff means, but thank you for your time." Davis said.

"You're quite welcome Davis." Arthur said.

"Davis." He turned around and saw Kari.

"Who's this young lady?" Debby said.

"This is Kari I'm suppose to be tutoring her with health class." Davis said.

"Yeah. Davis I don't know if I can do this. I don't know much about the human body." Kari said.

"It's like this Kari." Davis said as he showed book. "Each body of species are different, but if you take away those differences they are the same so by understanding a part all beings have in common than you can get it." Then there was an explosion and Ross came through.

"Ross?" Kari said.

"Arthur October! Look at me Doc you got to help me." Ross said.

"What do you want me to do?" Arthur said.

"Anything. It was your machine that did this. You're the only one who can help." Ross said.

"I don't even know where to begin." Arthur said.

"Kari you and Debby get out I'm going to see if I can get help." Davis said.

"But Davis it's Ross we got to help him." Kari said.

"Just do it." Davis said and Kari and Debby ran out the door and Davis went the other way.

"I can't believe this here. You're the Doc." Ross said.

"Dude cool down or even more." Dokugu Man came in.

"You!" Ross said.

"Look I made a mistake, but now I want to help." Dokugu Man said.

"No one can help me if the Doc can't." Ross said. "I'm no longer who I was. Now I'm Flame Ice." He launched an ice beam, but Dokugu Man got out of the way.

"Get out of here." Dokugu Man said and Arthur ran out the door.

"You're going to regret this." Flame Ice said. He charged in, but Dokugu Man swung and kicked him to a table and went to the roof. "Get back here." He went up after him. Up there he launched fire, but Dokugu Man dodged it. Flame Ice ran in and pounded him.

"Look dude you got to stop." Dokugu Man said.

"No way. The people down there now see me as a monster, a freak. You don't know what it's like." Flame Ice said.

"Actually I do." Dokugu Man said as he took off his mask.

"Davis is that you?" Flame Ice said.

"Yeah look Ross some people down there see me as a freak because of that newspaper." Davis said.

"It's different you're a hero." Flame Ice said.

"True, but I choose to help those people no matter what they think. Don't let the power control you." Davis said and Flame Ice fell to his knees.

"All I want is to be normal." Flame Ice said.

"There are people there that want to help, but you have to let them." Davis said. The police and the doctors arrived and Dokugu Man brought Flame Ice down. The cops were ready to fire.

"Wait he doesn't mean any harm. He just wants help." Dokugu Man said.

"We can give you that help." The doctor said. They wrapped him around a blanket and took him to the hospital and Davis knew he be back.


	8. Snake Claw

Dokugu Man was swinging around heading over to the presentation of Arthur October for his reactor.

"Oh man for once I like to not be late, but I doubt that happening even if I don't have powers." Dokugu Man said. He launched another web, but it wouldn't go and he started to fall. "Whoa come on." He launched on and swung. "That was weird, maybe I jinxed myself." He made it down and met up with Izzy.

"There you are." Izzy said.

"You know how it is." Davis said since Izzy knows he's Dokugu Man.

"Come on the presentation is starting." Izzy said and they went in with other reporters in and Arthur and Debby came.

"Thank you all for coming. Now the moment you've all been waiting for." Arthur said. "With the help of a fellow scientist that helped created the core, the power of the sun is in our hands."

"Watch a professional." Izzy said.

"With a microchip in planted in the spine of these metal arms they will bend to my will." Arthur said as he took off his lab coat and placed the metal arms on with needles being inserting in his spine.

"I thought he was a scientist, not someone who works with acupuncture." Davis said. Arthur used the snake hand to grab a small metal plate in the reactor. He placed the metal claws down to keep his ground. Then in no time a small vision of the sun appeared and everyone was impressed. Arthur used the metal snakes to keep the energy under control by shooting a counter energy.

"Be hold." Arthur said. Debby was monitoring it on a computer and it began flashing red. Most of metal objects were getting pulled in and Davis' Dokugu senses were going crazy.

"This doesn't look good." Davis said as he raced outside. Then the reactor shot a plasma blast on the roof and people started going in a panic.

"Wait a minor hiccup, nothing to be worried about." Arthur said. Then Dokugu Man came busting through the window. "What get out of here you maniac."

"Sorry, but the presentation is over. That thing is getting out of control you need to stop." Dokugu Man said.

"No I'm not stopping." Arthur said and things started getting out of control with people taking cover.

"Dr. October he's right you need to stop." Izzy said.

"Look out." Dokugu Man said as he got him out of the way before a plasma blast hit.

"Thanks." Izzy said. The windows began to break apart and Debby watched. Then shards of glass came at her with her screaming. Arthur noticed she was down.

"Debby no!" Arthur said. A plasma blast hit him in the back with the microchip getting destroyed and he fell.

"Oh great." Dokugu Man said. "How do I stop this thing?"

"Dokugu Man the power cords." Izzy said. He noticed the power cords and pulled them out before the reactor could get too out of hand.

"Hew that was close. Poor Dr. October." Dokugu Man said. An ambulance arrived and took Arthur to the hospital as for Debby there wasn't anything they could do. The shards got in her too deep.

…..

Dokugu Man

Dokugu Man was swing around the city at night. He launched another web, but it wouldn't go and he fell down.

"Why is this happening?" Dokugu Man said. He tried shooting his webs, but they just wouldn't go. He tried climbing up a wall, but he just fell off. "I don't understand. What's happening to me?"

….

The Hospital

"Okay folks let's get to work." The doctor said. They were working on helping Dr. October at a hospital different from Flame Ice. "First let's get these things off." He was given a chainsaw.

"I don't think so." Arthur said. The snake arms came out and started attacking the doctors. It was all silent, but deadly. The claws came out and crushing the doctors one by one. One doctor tried to cut off the arms with the chainsaw, but all four ends attacked. Arthur got up and headed out the hospital with his claws doing the walking.

….

Newspaper

"Are you sure?" Mr. James said.

"Everyone heard it and saw it at the hospital. A guy with metal snakes and claws on his back went running out of the hospital and killed the doctors." A reporter said.

"We've got a head line and we'll name this guy Snake Claw. Snake Claw on a rampage, front page." Mr. James said. Outside Dokugu Man heard what they were talking about.

"Snakes and claws? Is it possible that's Dr. October. He wouldn't kill people would he, unless it's my fault. I did ruin what he worked so hard for, not to mention poor Debby is dead." Dokugu Man said.

….

Snake Claw

Dr. October took cover in an old abandoned warehouse deciding if he should jump into the water taking the arms with him.

"These things belong at the bottom of the ocean. That way they will never hurt anyone ever again." Arthur said, but the snakes seemed to be talking to him and he understood. "Don't jump. How can you even be talking to me? The chip!" He felt the spine and felt that the chip was fried. He had no control over them. "You want me to rebuild my machine, but how. I don't have any money for the material. I could steal it, no I'm not a criminal, but then my life is already ruined. I need to do this for Debby. I need to rebuild."

AN: I'll try to make the next chapter longer


	9. No More

Davis and veemon were running down the streets and met up with Jun and Mrs. Motomiya at the bank.

"There you are, what took you?" Jun said.

"Sorry there was a traffic mess." Davis said.

"Don't worry about it. Come on you two." Mrs. Motomiya said and they entered the bank. They were talking to a banker about their financial problem since Mrs. Motomiya has to raise two kids by herself.

"Now about you're loans Mrs. Motomiya." The banker said.

"Freeze." They saw the police pointing their guns at a man at the vault. It turned out to be Snake Claw.

"I'm just taking out a loan officers." Snake Claw said and tossed them out of they way. He got the vault open and started grabbing money.

"Isn't that the doctor?" Veemon said. Davis just ran out.

"Davis where are you going?" Jun said.

"Your boy is quite the hero." The banker said. Dokugu Man came swinging in and Snake Claw spotted him. He started tossing bags of money.

"Here's your change." Dokugu Man said as he tossed one back and it hit. He jumped at him, but Snake Claw grabbed his arms with his snakes. "Dr. October."

"It's Snake Claw from what those papers say. I was hoping you showed up." Snake Claw said.

"Listen I'm sorry about your wife." Dokugu Man said.

"It's not just Debby, it's my life you ruined." Snake Claw said and used the claws to squeeze his head, but Dokugu Man kicked him off and got free. He tried shooting some webs, but they wouldn't go.

"No not now." Dokugu Man said and got hit by a money bag.

"I don't have time for you." Snake Claw said and reached out for Mrs. Motomiya.

"Mom look out." Jun said and got grabbed instead. "You follow me and this girl dies."

"No!" Dokugu Man said and he headed out.

"Jun!" Mrs. Motomiya said.

"I'll save her." Dokugu Man said and went after them. Snake Claw was heading up the bank. Dokugu Man got in front of him. "Hand her over."

"Oh of course." Snake Claw as he slowly handed Jun, but dropped her. "Butter fingers." Dokugu Man jumped out of her and webbed her. Snake Claw however grabbed him and tossed him and Jun was sent flying hanging onto the ledge. Dokugu Man and Snake Claw kept pounding at each other. Jun was slipping.

"Hold on." Dokugu Man said. He managed to get away from Snake Claw and went for Jun, but Snake Claw pounded him with his snake arm and tossed him to the across building. Jun was slipping, but her feet reached another ledge.

"Thank you God." Jun said, but Snake Claw grabbed her.

"Jun." Dokugu Man said. He webbed the walls to use as a slingshot.

"That's it little spider." Snake Claw said as he hid a needle behind his back. Dokugu Man jumped.

"I don't think so." Jun said and pounded Snake Claw's head causing him to miss and Dokugu Man pounded him. He dropped Jun, but Dokugu Man went after her, but Snake Claw got away. Dokugu Man grabbed her, but a web wouldn't come out.

"Come on, come on." Dokugu Man said as he got one out at the last second and landed safely. "There you go."

"Thanks." Jun said.

"We sure showed him." Dokugu Man said.

"What do you mean we?" Jun said.

"Uh later." Dokugu Man said and took off.

…

The Motomiyas

Davis was trying out his powers, but nothing was working.

"I don't get it Veemon." Davis said. "None of my powers are working."

"Maybe you shouldn't worry about it then maybe it won't be a problem." Veemon said.

"Veemon Jun and I almost died. How can I be Dokugu Man if my powers aren't working?" Davis said. He looked to the picture of his father. "Unless I can't be him. I had my powers and failed to save Dad. I'm Dokugu Man no more." It was raining out and Davis went into an alley where he dumped his costume. Davis just moved on with his life now that he was no longer Dokugu Man.

…

Newspaper

"I wanted that photographer back here moments ago." Mr. James said to his secretary.

"Mr. James this garbage man says he has something to show you." The editor said with that guy carrying a bag.

"What is it?" Mr. James said and the garbage man showed the costume.

"Where did you get that?" The editor said.

"I found it in the trash." The garbage man said.

"He must have given up. The power of the press got to that low life thug." Mr. James said happy. "Right this guy a check.

…

Davis

Davis was moving on with his normal life now that he was no longer Dokugu Man and it's been days since then.

"Did you here I heard Dokugu Man quit."

"If he's not around who will protect the city." Davis was hearing it all as he headed home.

"Hey Mom, Jun what's going on?" Davis said as they were outside.

"Just moving some stuff out." Jun said.

"Yeah, Joey here agreed to help us." Mrs. Motomiya said as a kid was helping out.

"Hi Davis." Joey said.

"Hi Joey." Davis said.

"Hey did you hear about Dokugu Man. What happened?" Joey said.

"I don't know, maybe he had a reason." Davis said.

"Well I hope he comes back." Joey said.

"I hope so too." Jun said.

"You do why?" Davis said.

"It's not just because he saved me. He saves everyone. Dokugu Man makes a difference. He has a strong focus on what he wants." Jun said. That had Davis thinking

"I got to go." Davis said and left. Davis headed up to the roof of a building and Veemon was on another one.

"Are you sure about this?" Veemon said.

"This could have been my problem." Davis said. "Strong focus on what I want." Davis started running until he reached the edge and was going far when he jumped. "I'm back! I'm back!" Then he fell down, luckily there were some clothes lines that helped break it until he hit bottom.

"Are you okay?" Veemon said.

"Oh my back." Davis said.

…

Laboratory

A scientist was working on experiments until he had a feeling.

"Is someone there?" A claw grabbed him.

"Hello Mason." Snake Claw said.

"Arthur." Mason said.

"You have something I want, the core to my reactor." Snake Claw said.

"You could destroy the city." Mason said.

"Tell me where the core is or I'll crush your rib cage." Snake Claw said.

"We'll make a deal." Mason said. "I want to study Dokugu Man on how he has his powers. Bring him to me alive." Snake Claw let him go.

"Very well and I know a way to find him." Snake Claw said and left.

…..

Kari

Kari was at her balcony looking out at the city.

"Hey Kari T.K.'s here." Tai said. T.K. came out.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" T.K. said.

"Wondering where he is?" Kari said.

"He? Oh you mean Dokugu Man." T.K. said.

"I can't imagine why he left." Kari said.

"Well he has his reasons. Until then I'll protect you like all those other times." T.K. said as he placed his hand on her and she felt uneasy.

"Look T.K. I got to go. I told Ross I stop by the hospital." Kari said and left.

…

The Hospital

Ross was still in the hospital as Flame Ice and Davis just got there.

"Hey Ross." Davis said.

"Don't hey Ross me." Ross said.

"What's wrong?" Davis said.

"I heard Dokugu Man quit. How come you gave up?" Ross said.

"Ross something is wrong with my powers, they won't work." Davis said. "How can I be Dokugu Man without them?"

"Davis you told me Izzy is the only one that knows so maybe he can help." Ross said. "All I know is that Odaiba needs Dokugu Man." Then Kari came in.

"Hey guys." Kari said.

"Hey Kari." Ross said.

"Hey did you guys here about Dokugu Man quitting?" Kari said.

"Yeah everyone has heard it." Davis said.

"I can't believe he's gone. T.K. said he would protect me from now on, but I wish Dokugu Man was still around." Kari said.

"I got to go." Davis said and left.

"Kari you should have kept that last part to yourself." Ross said. "I know you care for both T.K. and Davis, but you got to choose which one you got to be with and I know you don't want to hurt the other."

"I just don't know how to choose." Kari said.

"Follow your heart Kari. It will always lead you to the right place." Ross said and that had Kari thinking.

…

Café

The digidestine and their digimon got together at a café with Mimi who moved back.

"Hey guys." Davis said as he and Veemon came in.

"Hey Davis." Ken said and they all got settled.

"So how is Ross doing?" Yolei said.

"Still hoping to get out of that hospital soon." Davis said.

"Davis can we talk for a minute in private." Kari said and took him to a table by a window and the others weren't paying attention. "Listen Davis I know you and T.K. have feelings for me."

"Oh you know about that." Davis said.

"I don't want to hurt either of you, but I just don't know who I want." Kari said. "There may be one way."

"What?" Davis said.

"Kiss me." Kari said and grabbed his hand.

"What?" Davis said.

"I just need to see something." Kari said and was closing in on him. T.K. actually saw what was happening. Then Davis started to get a sense like how his Dokugu sense worked.

"Watch out." Davis said as he and Kari dropped to the floor before a car came through the window.

"Are you guys okay?" Tai said as they checked on him. Then Snake Claw came in.

"Davis and a bunch of friends." Snake Claw said as he grabbed Davis.

"Dr. October?" Davis said.

"I heard Izzy told me that you have a connection with Dokugu Man. Tell him to meet me at the train station at 3." Snake Claw said.

"He quit." Davis said.

"Well find him. Or you'll never see your friends again." Snake Claw said as he tossed him and a bunch of debris fell on him. The others panic and Snake Claw grabbed them except the digimon and carried them away.

"What do we do?" Agumon said.

"Davis!" Veemon said trying to dig him out, but he busted through.

"Whoa no one like Davis should be that strong." Hawkmon said and Davis noticed he was right. He launched a web and the digimon were impressed.

"Davis you're…" Patamon said, but didn't finish.

"Strong focus on what I want, and right now I want to save my friends." Davis said and ran off.


	10. Identity Revealed

"Sir the people are in a panic." The editor of the newspaper said to Mr. James.

"You're right. He's the only one that could have stopped this and I chased him away." Mr. James said turning to the costume. "Dokugu Man was a hero." When he turned away there was a gust of wind. "He was…a criminal, he stole my suit." The costume was gone and there was a note saying it was from Dokugu Man. "I want charges, I want the press, I want Dokugu Man."

….

Dokugu Man

Davis was Dokugu Man again and was swinging to the train station where Snake Claw was waiting for him.

"Where are they?" Dokugu Man said since Snake Claw had the others.

"Oh they're safe. Come and get them." Snake Claw said as he jumped on a passing train and Dokugu Man went after him. "No more stops from here and the end of the line." He reached in and pulled out the brake in the driver's cart.

"Don't do this Doc." Dokugu Man said.

"Oh, but I want to." Snake Claw said as he started fighting him by launching the snake arms.

"Not this time." Dokugu Man said. He webbed them shut and pounded him across the face. The snake broke free and grabbed him tossing him of the train. He webbed it and was sliding against the road until he pulled himself up. Snake Claw grabbed him and banged him against the side of the train and then tossed him.

"I hope this hurts." Snake Claw said. He grabbed to people from the train and tossed them. Dokugu Man created webs to catch them. Then he swung in and kicked him. "It's the end of the line freak." Snake Claw jumped and held himself between buildings. Dokugu Man made it to the front cart.

"What's wrong?" Dokugu Man said to the conductor.

"The train's brakes are out." The conductor said and a spark burned Dokugu Man's masked so he took it off. He then sensed the end of the tracks.

"I've got to stop this train or everyone will be killed." Davis said as he jumped in front of it.

"What are you plan on doing?" The conductor said.

"Just hold on." Davis said. He shot out multiple webs to stop the train. He was being pulled in pain, but he had to stop the train. His costume was being ripped up and the front cart went over, but it stopped in time. Davis was about to fall, until the people caught him and carried him inside.

"Put him down, gently." They all set him down.

"He's just a kid." Davis woke up and noticed he didn't had his mask.

"It's okay." Then two kids came up.

"We found something." They showed they had his mask.

"We won't tell anyone." Davis took his mask and placed it back on.

"It's great to have you back Dokugu Man." Then Snake Claw came in.

"Hand him over." Snake Claw said. They knew he wanted Dokugu Man.

"You want him, you got to go through me."

"And me."

"Me too." They all got in between him and Dokugu Man.

"Very well." Snake Claw said and used his arms to push them away. Then he knocked out Dokugu Man.

…..

Laboratory

Snake Claw brought Dokugu Man to Mason the scientist.

"You actually did it." Mason said.

"Now keep your end of the bargain." Snake Claw said.

"The core is in the safe." Mason said. Snake Claw tore the safe off the wall and took the core.

"A pleasure doing business." Snake Claw said and left.

"First let's see who is behind the mask." Mason said, but Dokugu Man stopped him.

"Don't even think about it." Dokugu Man said got up and left.

…

Snake Claw's Warehouse

Snake Claw was rebuilding his reactor, but much bigger. The digidestine were chained up.

"Hey dude!" Matt said and he turned his attention to them.

"You got what you needed now let us go." Yolei said.

"If I let you all go you'll get the police, not that anyone can stop me with Dokugu Man dead." Snake Claw said.

"He's not dead, I know it." Kari said. Snake Claw turned on his machine, but Dokugu Man was sneaking behind him to free the others.

"Hey." They all turned and saw him.

"You are alive." T.K. said.

"Shh." Dokugu Man hushed. "Let's get you guys out of here." He said as he got them free. Then one of the metal snakes pounded him.

"I should have known you would have stayed alive." Snake Claw said.

"You have to stop the machine or else everyone is going to die." Dokugu Man said.

"You aren't stopping me again." Snake Claw said and tossed him right out, but Dokugu Man swung back in and kicked him through the floor into the water and kept pounding him. Metal objects were starting to get pulled in from over the city.

"Guys we got to get out of here." Sora said. Dokugu Man jumped back up.

"She's right you got to go now." Dokugu Man said. Then he got hit and Snake Claw had his mask.

"No more hiding let's see who's behind the mask." Snake Claw and when he got up they saw Davis.

"Davis!" Tai said and they were all impressed, but not as much as Kari.

"So you were against me all along. Well you are going to die." Snake Claw said. Davis jumped at him and started pounding him.

"Davis!" Ken said.

"Get out of here now!" Davis said. He grabbed a pipe and pounded Snake Claw into a puddle where he got shocked. Davis jumped at the power cords and pulled them out, but the reactor got worse. "Why didn't that worked it did last time. Now what?"

"Kari let's go here." Mimi said, but Kari wasn't moving. Davis went down to Arthur

"Dr. October you have to tell me how to stop this." Davis said.

"It was my dream." Snake Claw said.

"I always believe that dreams can come true, but there are times you have to do what's right even if that means give up your dreams." Davis said. "These arms turned you into what you're not."

"He's right." Snake Claw said. The snakes rose, but he stopped them. "Listen to me, you do what I say." He had control again.

"How do we stop this?" Davis said.

"The river, drown it." Snake Claw said. Davis was going to do it, but he stopped him. "I'll do it." He got up and went under the sun.

"Kari we have to go now." Cody said.

"Come on Kari." Joe said.

"We need to leave now." Tai said. Davis saw that the wall was going to come down.

"Kari look out!" T.K. said. Kari tripped, but Davis jumped and saved her.

"Hi." Davis said.

"Hi." Kari said.

"This is my creation and I will stop it." Arthur said. He grabbed the reactor and started pulling down. Davis tossed off the wall and picked her up.

"Let's get out of here." Davis said as they all got out. Arthur sank with the reactor and everything settled. Police came with all the digidestine's parents and digimon.

"Kids over here." Mr. Kamiya said and they all went to their kids.

"Tai where is your sister?" Mrs. Kamiya said. She was with Davis.

"Let's get you down." Davis said as he lowered her with a web.

"Mom, Dad over here." Kari said. The Kamiyas went to Kari, but she kept her eye on Davis.

…..

The Next Day

"I can't believe Davis was Dokugu Man all along." Yolei said.

"The Dokugumon bite should have been a tip off." Izzy said.

"That's actually a good point." Sora said.

"Hey where's Kari?" T.K. said. Davis was chilling out at his apartment until Kari came in.

"Kari, what are you doing here?" Davis said.

"Davis I'm aware of the danger, I know who I want to be with now. I want to be with you." Kari said.

"Is it because you know I'm Dokugu Man or that you have for a while?" Davis said.

"It's because I know you. I don't care if you were or weren't Dokugu Man." Kari said.

"Kari I want to be with you, but I can't because you'll be put in danger. If there are those like Hunter of Snake Claw you'll be in danger. I'm only saying this because I want to protect you, I don't want to lose you." Davis said.

"Alright I understand." Kari said.

"I'm not saying not ever. I'm just saying not now." Davis said.

"Just promise me that one day we can be together when the time is right because I can wait." Kari said.

"I promise, and so can I." Davis said and they kissed, but then sirens went off.

"Go get them." Kari said and he went off. She knows they aren't together now, but she also knows that when the time is right they will be and she can wait. At least she knows now who she loves.


	11. Rocko

Davis and the others were at a clearing because there was suppose to be a meteor shower happening at the night.

"I can't believe it shooting stars going to pass over our heads." Ken said.

"Usually it is one." Wormmon said.

"You can even make a wish on them." Armadillomon said.

"I know what to wish for." Yolei said.

"So do I." Cody said.

"Hey Kari you know what you want to wish for." Davis said.

"Believe me I do." Kari said. She wanted to wish for the day she and Davis will be together. They aren't now because Davis is protecting her, but she knows that day will. T.K. saw how she was looking at Davis.

"You going to wish for peace in our city Davis?" Cody said.

"I'm sure that's what Dokugu Man wants." Yolei said since they knew he was Dokugu Man.

"I think that's a bit of a cliché." Davis said. Then the stars were shooting.

"Wow look at it." Ken said.

"It's beautiful." Gatomon said. What they missed was one landed not too far away from them and a black ooze was coming out of it and was moving.

…

The Streets

A man was running through the streets and was running from the cops. He went up a fire escape to an apartment and the police didn't noticed. When he was in he saw a little girl sleeping. He went into the kitchen and while he was getting food a woman turned on the lights.

"You can't stay here Flynn." The woman said.

"Don't worry about it." Flynn said.

"You're an escape con." The woman said.

"I know what I'm doing." Flynn said.

"Yeah like putting your family in the case of a criminal." The woman said. Then the girl came in and Flynn went to her.

"Everything is going to be alright, right Daddy?" The girl said.

"I promised Patty everything will. I'll find a way to help you" Flynn said. His daughter was ill.

"I made this for you." Patty said. She gave him a locket with a picture of her in it and then he left.

…..

Matt And T.K.

Matt and T.K. got together after everyone else went home.

"She's falling for him since we know he's Dokugu Man." T.K. said referring to Kari and Davis.

"It will be okay." Matt said.

"I don't know, I thought we had something going, but I guess not." T.K. said.

"You want me to say something to them?" Matt said.

"No she still hasn't chosen and if she does choose Davis then I'm going to be a good friend and be supportive and happy for her." T.K. said.

….

Flynn

Flynn was running through a field with the cops and their dogs after him. He climbed over a fence and fell into a hole with rocks in it.

"Where'd he go?"

"Circle around he can't get away." Flynn saw where he was and then three lights came down.

"Sir the detector detected something."

"It's probably just a bird." Two guys said in a lab. The lights started rotating around Flynn. He tried to get away, but he couldn't. Then the rocks started floating around. A small piece actually got in to his skin and changed his body structure. Little pebbles came off him that was his skin and he just disappeared.

…

The Next Day

There was a modeling gig going on near the top of a building. There was also a construction worker working a claw, but it was out of control.

"I can't stop it." The worker said.

"That's it ladies." The photographer said. "What is that in my background?" They noticed the claw with a metal beam swinging around and it hit the floor they were on.

"Are you okay?" A blonde said.

"It's coming back." The photographer said. It hit the support beams on the floor under them and the corner started to fall off with the blond model about to fall. One boss of the police spotted her.

"Oh my God that's my daughter Carol." The officer said. Dokugu Man came swinging in. He went up to the crane.

"What's wrong?" Dokugu Man said.

"I don't know it seems to be malfunctioning." The worker said. Dokugu Man pulled him out. He webbed the gears to keep it the crane from swinging around. He saw Carol and had to save her, but she lost her grip. He dived down after her and caught her just before she hit the ground.

"There you go." Dokugu Man said as he set her down gently.

"Oh thank you." Carol said.

"Carol." Her Dad said.

"Daddy." Carol said and ran into his arms.

…

Flynn

A bunch of pebbles were coming together and formed a man that was solid rock. That man was Flynn. He noticed what happened to him and now he was a rock man. He noticed the locket his daughter gave him and remembers there's till something he must do so he got up and walked off as he turned to his normal looking self.

…..

Davis

Davis was walking around until he noticed a bill board saying Dokugu Man was getting a key to the city.

"I don't believe it." Davis said.

"You're getting the key to the city." Veemon said. On the other side of the city was Flynn walking around until the police noticed him.

"Hey that's Flynn Marow." Flynn noticed them and took off. When they caught him his body turned to stone and he tossed them with his strength increased and got away underground.

…..

Ceremony

The ceremony for Dokugu Man was happening in the center of the city.

"Hey beautiful." Davis said when he saw Kari.

"Davis." Kari said and hugged him and the others arrived.

"Dude this is so great that you're getting a key to the city." Matt said.

"Hey guys I'll be swinging over there for an entrance. Keep your eyes open." Davis said.

"This is unbelievable." Tai said.

"Yeah he is." Kari said.

"He?" T.K. said.

"I mean it is." Kari said.

"People of Odaiba." Carol said giving the announcement. "This festival is for one man. Someone who puts others first and never asked for anything in return." Davis hopped on a building.

"They love me." Davis said and put on his mask.

"So give it up for the one and only friendly Dokugu Man." Carol said and Dokugu Man swung in giving everyone a high five and performed a few tricks. Then lowered him down to Carol. They all cheered for them to kiss.

"Could I?" Carol said.

"I don't mean to disappoint you, you are beautiful and it would be amazing to kiss you, but I have eyes on another girl and everyone will see my face." Dokugu Man said. Then they noticed the ground was moving, like something was under it. "I better check that out." He followed the movements.

…

Flynn

Flynn was moving underground to an armored car and jumped in the back.

"Hey how did you get in there?" He launched a barrage of rocks at the drivers and knocked them out with the car still going. Then Dokugu Man showed up.

"Another newbie I see." Dokugu Man said.

"Yeah not really so I'll be going." Flynn said.

"Dude I'm the sheriff around here names Dokugu Man." Dokugu Man said.

"Okay, I'm Rocko." Flynn, Rocko, said and turned his hand to stone and pounded him. Dokugu Man webbed the car so he wouldn't get far and swung back in and kicked him. They started fighting and Dokugu Man was careful not to get hit by his stone fist so he went to the roof. Rocko came up and turned his head to stone and pounded him.

"Talk about hard headed." Dokugu Man said. He tried pounding his chest, but turned it to stone. "And rock hard abs." He noticed he was about to be in a crash so he jumped to get the drivers out before the car hit. He noticed that Rocko was gone so he swung up to a building. "Where do all these guys come from?"


	12. Black Suit

Davis was thinking about the guy named Rocko that just robbed an armor car.

"You okay Davis?" Veemon said.

"Yeah just a little bruised, that guy was made out of rock literally." Davis said.

"Davis it's Kari." Davis opened his bedroom door and Kari came in.

"Hey I just wanted to see if you were okay, you didn't call after you took off after whatever was underground." Kari said.

"I'm fine, it was some guy made out of stone named Rocko." Davis said.

"Hey about those people cheering for you to kiss that model yet you didn't, why?" Kari said. "Was it because of this Rocko?"

"No it's just that I want to kiss a girl that I really care about." Davis said.

"Is this what humans call a moment?" Veemon whispered to Gatomon.

"If you were any stupider nothing could penetrate that skull of yours." Gatomon said. Davis and Kari were about to kiss until Jun came in.

"Hey Davis I just got a call saying the police want to meet us and Mom at the station." Jun said. "I also see I interrupted."

"We'll talk later." Davis said and left with Jun.

…

Police Station

Jun and Davis met up with their Mom at the police station.

"I asked you here because we had a break through about the death of your husband Mrs. Motomiya." The officer said.

"My husband?" Mrs. Motomiya said.

"Yes this is the man who killed him. Flynn Quado." The officer said. Davis took the photo. "He's an escape con that's been on the run." Davis imagined that Rocko shot down his father. He had him, but he got away.

"Will you please put this photo away." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"I'm sorry, we're doing our job, we're doing everything we can." The officer said.

"No you're not doing your job. You're not doing everything you can" Davis said. "I saw my father die right before my eyes. You knew about this all along. Why weren't we told about this?"

"Just calm down boy." The officer said.

"No I have no intention of calming down! This man killed my father and he's still out there!" Davis said and marched out.

…

The Motomiyas

Davis came busting through his room and was getting his suit.

"Davis what is it?" Veemon said.

"No I just found out who's the guy that killed my father." Davis said.

"Who?"

"It was that guy that robbed the armor car. The guy with rock powers." Davis said. "I'm going to find him and he's going to pay." He swung right out the window. He kept swinging around until he noticed a shot of fire. He swung to the hospital Ross was at and lowered himself down.

"Hey Davis." Ross said.

"What?" Dokugu Man said.

"Kari called me. Your sister told the others what happened. We're worried about you." Ross said.

"Why?" Dokugu Man said.

"Davis I'm worried you might do something stupid." Ross said.

"Ross I had the guy and he got away." Davis said.

"I'm just telling you to be careful before you do something you're going to regret." Ross said.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Dokugu Man said and swung away.

"He's just upset about finding out the truth. I hope he comes to his senses soon." Ross said. When it got later Davis went home and found no trace of Flynn, Rocko.

"I'll find Rocko. He has to pay for what he did to my father." Davis said as he slept in his costume. While he was sleeping the black ooze from the meteor shower was moving up to him and was covering his whole body. Davis was having a nightmare about his father's death from Rocko. When Davis opened his eyes it was too late. His whole body was covered in the black ooze.

…..

Dokugu Man

"Where am I?" Dokugu Man said. He was outside hanging from a building. When he came to his whole suit, including his mask was completely black. He had a white spider on his chest and the eyes were red. "What is this?" He saw his reflection in the window. "I feel amazing." He jumped off and was swinging around and felt incredible power.

"This is something else, but what is it?" Davis said as he took off his mask. "Maybe Izzy will know it seems I'm not too far from his place." He swung his way to Izzy's room and snuck in his room covering the suit and had a sample of the ooze.

…

The Izumi's

"Well what is it?" Davis said as Izzy was checking the sample with his microscope.

"I've never seen anything like this." Izzy said. "It's hard to tell what it is."

"Davis where did you say you found this?" Tentomon said.

"I just found it lying around." Davis said.

"Well I'm going to have to run some test. It could take some time." Izzy said.

"Can we do that now?" Davis said. The sample started moving towards Davis, but he blocked it with a container.

"It seems to like you." Izzy said.

"Yeah it does." Davis said.

"How strange." Tentomon said.

"Don't let any of that get on you Davis." Izzy said.

"Why?" Davis said.

"Well I can't tell what it is and it seems to be alive." Izzy said. "Until I know more about it it's best that you don't come in contact with it."

"Shouldn't be too hard I mean there's probably not that much of it around." Tentomon said.

….

The Motomiyas

Davis swung back in his room in the black suit.

"Where were you?" Veemon said.

"When I woke up I was in my Dokugu Man outfit only I was black, even my mask, with red eyes." Davis said.

"Wow that sound cool. When did you get your costume changed?" Veemon said.

"I didn't, it was some strange living black gunk. I don't know what it is, but I like it." Davis said.


	13. Anger Issues

A soccer game was happening at Odaiba and Davis had the ball with the clock running out.

"Come on Davis you got this." Kari cheered. Then a few players got in Davis's way.

"Oh man how's Davis suppose to get through that?" Yolei said.

"Not a problem." Davis said to himself and was able to get pass the players and everyone was impressed with him scoring the winning goal.

"Alright Davis." Veemon said.

'I owe it all to the black suit.' Davis thought. The black suit he was wearing was under his clothes increased his natural abilities. He even gave a few girls a point and click sound.

"That was amazing Davis." Cody said.

"Yeah I honestly didn't think you could make it through those players." Yolei said.

"How did you get so good in just a short amount of time?" Ken said.

"That's my little secret." Davis said.

"What I want to know is what was the deal with you throwing those clicking sounds or whatever?" Kari said.

"Don't worry about it." Davis said and gave her a spank.

"DAVIS!" Kari said angrily, but he just kept walking away.

"That was weird." Ken said.

"Davis does a lot of things, but I figure he wouldn't do something like that. At least not until he got married." T.K. said.

"He's probably going through a phase." Cody said.

"He did just found out who killed his Dad." Yolei said.

"I guess that makes sense, but still." Kari said. When Davis was walking through the city he was thinking about what just happened.

'This suit made me a better soccer player, but did it make me do that to Kari and flirt with those girls? I never did that before.' Davis thought. Then he bumped into Matt and Sora.

"Hey Davis watch it." Matt said.

"Sorry my mind was somewhere else." Davis said.

"It's okay Davis." Sora said. "How was the game?"

"Great, and I score the winning goal." Davis said.

"That's cool." Matt said.

"But I wish you were there." Davis said looking at Sora.

"Okay that's kind of weird the way you said it." Sora said.

"Later guys." Davis said as he flipped her skirt.

"Hey!" Sora said.

"Okay you're going to get it Motomiya." Matt said and went after him, but when he turned down an alley he saw he was wall climbing. "You better watch out next time."

"Davis what's going on with you?" Veemon said as Davis carried him.

"I don't know." Davis said.

…

The Motomiyas

Davis went into his room and tossed the black suit into his closet.

"Weird I never acted that way before I got that black suit." Davis said.

"You don't really think that suit is what's causing you to act this way." Veemon said.

"I don't know, but maybe I shouldn't ware it so much for a while." Davis said.

"Hey Davis." Jun said and Davis went out.

"Yeah." Davis said.

"Matt called, I thought he called to asked to be with me and leave Sora." Jun said.

"I thought you said you were over him and into Joe's brother." Davis said.

"I am." Jun said.

"Then what do you want or are you just giving me useless news." Davis said.

"He was calling to complain about you. Is there something that you did?" Jun said.

"Jun I really don't want to talk about it." Davis said.

"Well okay." Jun said. Then Davis noticed what was on the news.

"Reports say that a man made entirely out of rocks robbed the bank." The reporter said. Davis knew who that was.

"Quado." Davis said and went back into his room. He was going to grab his normal suit, but then he decided to go for the all black one.

"I thought you said you weren't going to ware that for a while." Veemon said.

"I'm making an exception." Davis said as he put it on and headed out.

…..

The Bank

Davis made it to the bank and saw the police were down.

"Dokugu Man he went down there. Wow a new suit." An officer said and saw the ground prided open that went down to the sub way.

"Thanks, see you chumps." Dokugu Man said and jumped down. Rocko was walking down a clear track with bags of money, but felt like he was being watched and followed. When he checked all sides Dokugu Man got in front of him. "Rocko A.K.A Flynn Quado." Rocko tried to pound him with his stone fist, but he jumped to the ceiling.

"What do you want from me?" Rocko said.

"Remember Mr. Motomiya, a man whose car you robbed and shot down in cold blood?" Dokugu Man said.

"What does it matter to you anyway?" Rocko said.

"EVERYTHING!" Dokugu Man said. Rocko launched a swarm of rocks, but Dokugu Man jumped out of the way and kicked him. Rocko tried his stone fist, but Dokugu Man dodged them and grabbed him. He pressed his head against a train that was going by. "It's time to pay Quado." Rocko knocked him off and he banged against the trains and then got pounded by his stone fist.

"Is that all you got?" Rocko said.

"Oh I'm far from done." Dokugu Man said. He pulled him in with his webs and pounded him. He webbed him again and tossed him down to a track underneath them. Then Dokugu Man jumped down and kicked him through it and they fought until Dokugu Man used a web to keep himself from falling and Rocko hit solid ground.

"You think I can't take a fall." Rocko Man jumped onto a giant pipe. He kept pulling on it with bolts being shot out. Then with all his strength he pulled the entire thing off with a ton of water being poured out and Rocko being washed up to an entrance in the sewer. Then Dokugu Man webbed a the walls and used all his strength to have a bunch of ruble fall down on Rocko.

"Good riddance." Dokugu Man said.


	14. Black

"Davis hurry up or you'll be late for school." Jun said.

"Before I go I got news for you." Davis said.

"What is it?" Jun said.

"You know that guy we were told about who killed Dad." Davis said.

"Yeah." Jun said.

"Well we don't have to worry about him anymore." Davis said.

"What do you mean?" Jun said.

"Dokugu Man killed him." Davis said.

"What!? Dokugu Man doesn't kill people." Jun said.

"Jun he deserved it didn't he. He killed Dad." Davis said.

"It's not Dokugu Man's business that he killed Dad and even if it was that makes Dokugu Man no better." Jun said.

"Well I think he did. Things would be easier if people saw things threw my view." Davis said and stormed out. Davis hid his black suit under his school clothes. When he saw his reflection he took a good look and smirked.

…..

School

When Davis was walking through the school he was flirting with every girl he saw. The others noticed he was acting different.

"Is it me or is Davis acting different?" T.K. said.

"He is and I just know that is not the Davis I know in love." Kari said.

"Wait in what?" Yolei said.

"Oh nothing." Kari said embarrassed.

"I think it's time we had a talk with Davis." T.K. said. While Davis was walking his phone went off and it was Izzy.

"Hey Einstein." Davis said.

"That's a new one anyway Davis I got an analysis on that ooze you showed me." Izzy said.

"Oh really." Davis said not really paying attention.

"It seems to be some kind of life form and it has a strong effect on humans. Davis you didn't keep any did you?" Izzy said.

"Oh no, bye." Davis said and hung up. When it got to lunch Davis was just having a normal lunch until the others came by.

"Hey Davis." Yolei said.

"Davis we need to talk." Kari said.

"About what?" Davis said.

"About you." T.K. said.

"Me?" Davis said.

"You've been acting differently." Yolei said.

"Davis if there's something wrong we want to help you." Kari said.

"Nothing's wrong, just stay a pretty face." Davis said.

"Hey don't talk to Kari like that. She's not just one of those faces." T.K. said.

"Come on you know you see it in her just like me so just stay out of my face." Davis said.

"Okay you're being a real obnoxious jerk." T.K. said.

"Boys let's just calm down here." Yolei said.

"Look I don't know if you're going through a phase or if you had a change in attitude, but I am getting sick of it." T.K. said.

"Just like how you use to be a cry baby." Davis said.

"You don't know that." T.K. said.

"Davis please just stop." Kari said.

"Oh don't worry Kari I'm not going to hurt you're little boy toy. Then maybe you and I can go have some fun like a boy does with his toy." Davis said. Then all of a sudden T.K. grabbed him and pounded him and they started fighting.

"Davis!" Kari said.

"T.K.!" Yolei said, but they kept fighting. Kari tried to pull them a part.

"T.K. Davis stop it." Kari said, but Davis accidently hit her and she fell to the floor.

"Kari!" T.K. said and checked to see if she was okay. Davis was in shock for what he just did.

"What's wrong with you?" Kari said.

"I don't know, but I'm going to fix it." Davis said and ran out.

"That was weird." Yolei said.

"Whatever, he has a real problem." T.K. said.

"Maybe, but at least he didn't attack someone for no reason." Kari said referring to T.K.

"I was trying to help you. I thought he was insulting you." T.K. said.

"I appreciate it T.K., but that was not the way to handle it." Kari said and walked off upset.

…..

The Takaishis

T.K. got home and Matt was there waiting for him

"Hey Tai called me and he said that Kari said that you and Davis got in a fight. Are you okay?" Matt said.

"Yeah I'm fine." T.K. said with a little depression.

"You might be fine physically, but not emotionally." Matt said.

"It's this whole Kari and Davis thing. Davis acted like a jerk." T.K. said and told Matt how he's been acting.

"Yeah he even gave Sora's skirt some wind." Matt said. "I always thought he was jerk."

"Yeah and now Kari's upset. I should have known she was going to choose him before and now she's upset because I handle helping her the wrong way." T.K. said. "I'll be in my room." Matt noticed that he was real upset.

…

The Sewers

Down at the sewers something busted through the entrance with a stone fist. It was Rocko. He survived after his fight with Dokugu Man.

"Dokugu Man is going to pay." Rocko said.

….

Dokugu Man

As it got later Dokugu Man swung inside a bell tower of a church.

"All this weird stuff happen when I got this suit. I got to get rid of it." Dokugu Man said. He tried to pull it off, but it was hard to pull off. Inside Matt tapped his head with holy water and took a seat.

"Hi God this is Matt here." Matt said. "Listen I don't ask for much, but this is real important. My brother's heart might be broken and I've never seen him like this before and all because of Davis Motomiya. All I'm asking is that you give my brother new hope." In the tower Dokugu Man banged against the bell and the suit didn't like it.

"Get off me." Davis said. It was getting easier to pull the suit off with the bell ringing. Matt heard it and went to check it out. He saw that Davis was ripping the black suit off.

"Davis?" Matt said. A drop landed on Matt's shoulder and when Davis got it off he tossed it down, but it was too dark for him to see Matt. The black suit fell on Matt and it was forming on his body. "What's happening?" His suit was bigger than Dokugu Man's of the same design, but had a mouth with razor sharp teeth. He was formed from the blackness of both of Dokugu Man and Davis's heart. He was Black.


	15. Biggest Battle

Davis was at home taking a hot shower to help calm himself after he got rid of the black suit. When he got out Jun noticed him.

"Hey Davis are you okay. You've been acting weird lately." Jun said.

"Believe me Jun I'm a lot better than I've ever been." Davis said as he went in his room. "I never thought I be so glad to get rid of that suit."

"Davis what happened?" Veemon said.

"I don't know. That suit was like controlling me." Davis said.

"Do you really think that suit was controlling you?" Veemon said.

"Think about it. I never acted that way before I got that suit. It was like tapping into my aggression." Davis said.

"That's a good point. I wonder what became of that suit." Veemon said.

…..

The Streets

A figure was swinging around and Rocko pounded him.

"You thought you finished me off didn't you spider freak." Rocko said, but it was really Black so he backed away.

"Don't worry I'm not that freak, but we both want the same thing." Black said and his masked slid off to show Matt's face. "You want to kill the spider, I want to kill the guy who is the spider. Together he doesn't stand a chance. What do you say?"

…

Davis

Davis was walking through the streets and stopped when he looked up to the balcony of the Kamiyas. He regretted how he treated Kari. Kari felt someone was watching so she looked down, but Davis was gone. She got went down stairs and called for a taxi.

"Where to?" The driver said.

"Matt?" Kari said, but his hand grabbed her.

…

The News

"A few hours ago a giant black webbed appear and holds a taxi car in it." A news man said. A web was at a construction site. "We now go to Lisa at the scene."

"Thanks John." Lisa said. "Reports show that the person in the taxi cab is a young girl." She showed that Kari was in the cab. Davis was watching the news and saw her.

"Isn't that you're friend Kari?" Jun said.

"All efforts to rescue the girl have been thwarted by Rocko." John said. Rocko used the sand to become a giant stone creature. "Others have been attacked by a black figure that looks like Dokugu Man."

"It also seems that there's a message in the web." Lisa said.

"Dokugu Man stop us if you can." The message said.

"Apparently Dokugu Man is being challenged." Lisa said. Davis went into his room and got his normal Dokugu Man suit.

…

The Hospital

Ross was watching the news on his T.V.

"Davis doesn't have a chance by himself and Kari's going to get killed." Ross said and left his room.

"Wait where are you going?" A nurse said.

"Out." Ross said.

"But you aren't back to normal." The nurse said.

"There are friends who need my help." Ross said and continued walking.

…

The Construction Site

Kari was being careful not to move or the cab could fall right off the web.

"We got to get up there." Tai said with him and the others at the site.

"Wait look." Yolei said. Everyone turned to see Dokugu Man swinging in and they all cheered.

"Just when all hope seemed lost Dokugu Man has arrived." Lisa said and Dokugu Man swung to the cab.

"Davis, they're going to kill us both." Kari said.

"I'm going to get you out of here." Dokugu Man said.

"Watch out." Kari said and Black kicked Dokugu Man taking off the top of the cab. Black's mask slid off.

"Hey guys." Matt said.

"Oh my God Matt." Dokugu Man said.

"Ooh m dokugu sense is tingling." Matt said and grabbed Kari. "If you know what I'm talking about." Dokugu Man jumped, but he was repelled. He landed on the web and his wrist got stuck. Matt threw his mask off.

"Matt we can work something out." Davis said.

"You're right. I'm thinking payback. You've been a jerk before, but you took it to a whole new level." Matt said. A few cinderblocks from a hanging construction truck fell into the cab. "You made my brother lose his girl now I'm going to make you lose yours. How does that sound?" The mask slid back on. Kari grabbed a cinderblock and dropped it on his head. Davis pounded him and got free with both of them falling. Black shot a web, but when Davis did he slid against the ground. He found his mask and put it on. The truck was about to fall so Kari jumped out of the cab hanging onto the web.

"Hang on Kari!" Dokugu Man shouted. Then the sand he was one formed Rocko as the giant rock creature. Dokugu Man jumped out of the way onto a beam, but Black wrapped a web around his neck and held him down and Rocko started pounding on him like a mallet with Black laughing.

"It's hard to believe what's happening." Lisa said. "I don't know how much we can take this, but it could be the end of Dokugu Man." Davis reached out for Kari. Rocko was about to hit him again until a giant fireball hit him in the face. Everyone saw Flame Ice flying like a jet. He pounded Black out of the way and flipped up to Dokugu Man.

"Ross you came." Dokugu Man said.

"Someone once told me he uses his powers to protect the people no matter what they think." Ross said. "Besides my friends need me." He helped Dokugu Man up.

"You know a couple minutes sooner would have been nice to." Dokugu Man said.

"What can you do?" Flame Ice said. Then Black and Rocko got in front of them.

"I could use a little help." Dokugu Man said.

"I'm a little busy." Flame Ice said.

"Any ideas?" Dokugu Man said.

"Give me your hand." Flame Ice said. Dokugu Man grabbed him and Flame Ice spins him around and kicked Black. Then they both jumped at Rocko. The cab fell and Kari fell, but grabbed a thread.

"Come on we got to get up there." Tai said and they all snuck in.

"Any other ideas?" Dokugu Man said.

"Web me." Flame Ice said. Dokugu Man webbed him and Flame Ice used his flame powers to take off. Just when they reached her she began to fall.

"Got any more?" Dokugu Man said.

"Hang on." Flame Ice said.

"To what!?" Dokugu Man said and they dived down after her.

"Go buddy." Flame Ice said and tossed him. Dokugu Man grabbed her just before she hit bottom and swung near the top with Flame Ice distracting Rocko. Tai spotted them.

"Kari, Davis." Tai said and embraced his sister.

"That was close." T.K. said.

"You okay?" Dokugu Man said as he grabbed Kari's hand.

"Yeah." Kari said.

"Hey Dave am interrupting?" Flame Ice said as he kept fighting Rocko. Davis jumped back down.

"Come on let's get out of here." Tai said.

"Tai wait." Kari said.

"Davis can take care of himself plus Ross is with him." Tai said.

"It's not that. The man in the black suit, it's Matt." Kari said. Dokugu Man was about to land on Rocko, but he pounded him to the top.

"Hey no one does that to my friend." Flame Ice said as he launched shards of ice, but Rocko repelled him. Flame Ice created ice to hold Rocko down and for him to run on. Then he charged at him creating a fireball and slammed him right in the face. Dokugu Man sensed Black was on the same floor. Black grabbed him from the top and tossed him. Black had him restraint and pounded his mask off.

"Never wound what you can't kill." Black said as he slid his mask off.

"Matt the suit, you have to take it off." Davis said.

"You like that wouldn't you." Matt said as he grabbed his neck.

"I know how it feels, the power, it feels good, but you'll lose yourself." Davis said.

"I never knew it felt good to be bad." Matt said. Flame Ice flew in and tackled him.

"You okay?" Flame Ice said as he got him free. Then noticed Matt. "Matt is that you?"

"Matt!" The others arrived.

"Matt what are you doing?" T.K. said.

"I'm doing this for you T.K. with Davis gone you can be with Kari." Matt said.

"Not like this." T.K. said.

"It's not his fault, it's the suit. It's tapping into his anger." Davis said. "Wait when I hit Kari it snapped me back to my normal self."

"Wait you hit Kari!" Flame Ice said.

"It was an accident, are we really going to talk about that now?" Davis said. "My point is we need to remind Matt who he is."

"Matt you're the digidestine of friendship." Izzy said.

"Not only that you're my best friend." Tai said. Matt tried to fight, but the suit was too strong.

"It's not working." Flame Ice said. Then Davis noticed the pipes, then remembered the bell.

"That's it, it's sensitive to sound." Davis said. He grabbed the pipes and struck it in the ground. "Ross grab a pipe and bang it against the other pipes." They both grabbed a pipe and banged it against the pipes, weakening it. Dokugu Man launched a web and pulled Matt out.

"Matt are you okay?" Sora said.

"Davis, Kari I'm sorry." Matt said.

"We got bigger problems." Ross said. The black suit was alive and going for Davis. "Oh no you don't." Flame Ice set on fire and destroyed every last trace of it. Rocko saw the whole thing and Davis saw him.

"Rocko." Davis said.

"Now I get it. Mr. Motomiya was you're father." Rocko said.

"Yeah, that's why I tried to kill you." Davis said.

"But I didn't mean it." Rocko said. "I wanted the car, but my partner had me trigger my gun. I just needed the money to help my daughter Patty."

"So it was an accident that you killed Davis's father." Joe said.

"I never wanted any of this to happen." Rocko said. "Right now all I care about is my daughter."

"I understand." Davis said and he let him go.

…

The Next Day

Kari was walking through the streets thinking about all that has happened.

"Kari." She turned around and saw Davis.

"Davis what is it?" Kari said.

"Kari that fight had me realize that either of us could have died. Before I do die there's one thing I want to do and it involves you." Davis said.

"Really?" Kari said.

"It's time. I want us to be together now." Davis said and held out his hand. This is what Kari wanted. She took his hand and they fell into an embrace. When they pulled back they kissed and they were aware of the danger, but they were together.


End file.
